


October 27, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell sobbed uncontrollably as he fell apart from viewing his daughter's injuries.





	October 27, 2003

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell sobbed uncontrollably as he fell apart from viewing his daughter's injuries after he used a tentacle to defeat one creature in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
